This invention relates to a novel method and a novel device for applying a material, including SPICE or any dry granular, flaked, shaved or powder substance, to the rim of drink-ware in the preparation of a beverage of any type, nature, alcoholic or otherwise.
Rimming drink-ware for beverages unto itself is not novel. The margarita, a cocktail which is generally made with tequila liquor mixed with lime, lemon and other juices and cordials has been served in drink-ware whose rims were coated with salt. This salt application process had been accomplished by moistening the rim of the glass and inserting the moistened rim into a dish or reservoir of salt.
Current containers provide for varying degrees of dimension to accommodate the introduction of common wide mouthed drink-ware such as Martini, Rocks, Highball and other glasses into the container filled with SPICE for the purpose of applying the Spice to the rim of the drink-ware.
Saturated sponges and reservoirs have been used with a wetting agent to moisten the drink-ware's rim when drink-ware is inverted and introduced/depressed into the sponge or reservoir. Then the drink-ware, again inverted, is introduced into the SPICE in the container or plate to apply the SPICE onto the rim of the drink-ware.
Rimming drink-ware however has grown in popularity as on-premise establishments (e.g. restaurant, nightclub, cafe, bar, tavern, etc.) strive to improve perceived drink values, reduce costs and/or offer presentations that otherwise consumers may not readily have access to. As new beverage concoctions have flooded the marketplace, so too has the complexity of SPICE preparations exploded. Formerly, common salt (as identified in the above Margarita example) and sugar were used to rim drink-ware. Today, a number of formulations varying in combinations of colors, flavors, textures and a host of food science ingredients have been created and intended for this specific rimming purpose.
Where traditional salt and sugar compounds had no added ingredients and remain relatively inexpensive, there had been little or no cause for handling with increased care, protecting or preserving them. For example, excess or remaining salt or sugar could easily be discarded without incurring a substantial cost.
Conversely, the formulations today include expensive flavors, colors and food ingredients for specific performance criteria. The preparations can be expensive and demand care. Further, the rimming ingredients, the introduction of moisture, humidity and air can be corrosive to packaging and/or detrimental to the SPICE. Current containers are neither sufficient to preserve their contents, they hide from view their contents, many are of insufficient diameter to accommodate the mouth/opening of the drink-ware, and do not afford the convenience to rim drink-ware effectively.